DE 10 2008 051 832 A1 discloses a locking unit of the type in question for a vehicle seat. A locking unit of this type comprises a pivotably mounted rotary latch for locking with a bolt. A latching pawl which is mounted pivotably about another pivot axis secures the rotary latch in the locked state. A tensioning element which is referred to as a tolerance-compensating pawl exerts a closing moment on the rotary latch and thereby eliminates play present between the rotary latch and the bolt.
The latching pawl and the tensioning element are arranged axially offset next to each other on a bearing bolt so as to be pivotable about the same axis and interact with the rotary latch. In the event of a crash, first of all only the latching pawl secures the rotary latch by the rotary latch being supported on a contact point on the latching pawl. The crash load which is transmitted by the bolt to the rotary latch in the event of a crash is absorbed here by the contact point of the rotary latch with the latching pawl.
In the event of a high crash load, the rotary latch is displaced until it comes to bear against the housing of the locking unit. This gives rise to a second contact point which can additionally absorb the crash load. A deformation of the rotary latch by the bolt can also occur.